Natsu & Lucy too hot for just two
by MongolKahn
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been together awhile now and now they're trying to spice things up and they know just how to start.
1. The Trusted Friend Lisanna

Thunder rolled in the distance echoing through the streets of Magnolia reminding Lisanna of a certain pink haired dragon slayers perpetually unsatisfied stomach. The silver haired girl smiled to herself thinking of him. Usually the night air of Magnolia was relaxing and pleasant to her but tonight it was doing little to still her racing heart tonight. The approaching thunder and the lighting flashing in the distance might have added to her nervous disposition.

But she didn't think so. She could hardly believe she was going to do something like this but here she was turning the street corner and stopping in front of Lucy's apartment.

She hesitated to knock but taking a breath she rapt her pale knuckles on the door. Her heart beat in her hear as she waited for the door to open. As the brass knob turned and swung in she swallowed.

"Lisanna!" Lucy said beaming as she saw her leaning forward to deliver a kiss on each of her cheeks. Her skin grew hot at the blonds touch. "We're so glad you made it!" she said stepping back to let her inside. Natsu stood behind her grinning that addictive grin of his.

Lisanna smiled back trying to ease the tension. "Hey Natsu… Hey Lucy thanks for inviting me to here to join you two."

Lucy flashed her a wry smile. "Are you really sure you're alright with this?" she asked reaching out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Natsu stood behind her quietly.

"We're not here to make you feel bad Lisanna." Natsu said somehow Lisanna knew he was grinning that infectious grin of his. "We're just here to enjoy each other."

"And we can go at whatever pace you want." Lucy assured her. "We don't have to try anything tonight unless you want to… we can just hang out if you want."

"Thank you…" Lisanna said looking at them both biting her lip. "But if you two don't mind… I'd like it if you two would just kiss me already before I change my mind."

Natsu chuckled and wrapped his arms around her slim waist from behind pulling her in close planting a hot kiss on her neck as Lucy stepped forward laying a delicate kiss upon her lips. It took a second for her to respond to her touch but slowly she tentatively melted into Natsu's embrace and returned Lucy's kiss.

She grabbed Lucy putting her hands on her hips and pulling her in. Her heart picked up its pace hammering in her chest like a jackhammer. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Last week when Lucy came to her asking if she'd feel coming over and doing this. She was surprised to have agreed to consider their offer and now she was shocked to find herself standing here with Natsu's arms around her and Lucy's lips upon hers.

Lucy broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against hers. "Feeling better Lisanna?" She whispered tucking her silver bangs behind her ear. She nodded as Lucy stepped back and allowed Natsu to move around her and claim her lips for himself pulling her into him.

"You're perking up." Natsu said breathing in her scent and giving another one of his infectious smiles. "I'm glad you decided to come here Lisanna." He said staring into her eyes. "We were hoping you'd help us with this."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah Natsu and I were wanting to experiment bringing another woman into our bed for a long time now and we both agreed that we want you to be the first one we try this with."

"Really?" Lisanna breathed as Natsu kissed her throat nipping lightly at her throat, she extended her neck giving him better access opening up to their touches. Lucy moved behind her caressing her waist running her hands up and down her sides. "Why me?" she asked feeling her inhibitions melt away.

"We don't want to start with anyone else," Lucy explained. "I know you care about Natsu… Lisanna you're one of the kindest most understanding people we know." Lucy ran her hands over her hips finding the buckle to her belt. "And you're too damn sexy to resist."

Lucy released the buckle and slipped her hand down the waistband of her jeans past her panties feeling her way to her moist womanhood. "Just relax," Natsu said as she gasped half in pleasure and half in surprise, "Tonight is all about you Lisanna… we're more than happy to have you here with us."

"I'm glad to be here… with the both of you." She admitted feeling Lucy's fingers penetrate her making her moan and bite her lip. Natsu moved his hands to the hem of her sweater and pulled it up over her head. He tossed the garment across the room leaving in in her bra.

"Ooh Lacy," Lucy teased looking at the sexy little white lacy bra. "I like it… do you're panties match? They feel lacy but what color are they?"

"Why… why don't you find out?" Lisanna dared grinding her core against Lucy's probing fingers.

"Oh we intend to." Natsu whispered licking her neck as he unbuttoned her jeans and opened the zipper. Gravity took the wheel and dropped them to the floor where they crumpled around her legs. Sure enough her white and lacy with Lucy's hand moving underneath a wet spot clearly visible at her crotch. "So innocent," Lucy commented curling her fingers inside Lisanna's snatch making her moan softly.

"We should move this to the bed," Lisanna said reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra letting it fall away revealing her breasts her inhibitions gone washed away by the waves of their passion. Lucy looked at her husband smiling and pulled her damp fingers from Lisanna's crotch. She stuck them in her mouth sucking the juices off.

Natsu picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her across the room clad only in her panties. He dropped her down on the soft mattress and she laughed as she bounced on the bed smiling up at her two lovers eagerly. Natsu leaned down and kissed her passionately. Lisanna put her arms around him. Feeling overdressed she grabbed shirt and pulled it open tearing the buttons off and shedding it off his shoulders. "I see someone's excited." Natsu chuckled. "That was my favorite shirt."

"Sorry," Lisanna said removing the shit and tossing it aside. In her peripheral she could see Lucy diligently unbuttoning her shirt revealing a pink lacy bra that she quickly shed like a flower peddle reaching up under her skirt she pulled down her matching panties. She moved slow and seductively knowing she had attracted Lisanna's gaze. Reaching the bed she finally pulled off her shirt leaving her completely naked.

Lucy ran a hand over her husbands toned back as Natsu kissed Lisanna's neck licking down her body. She rested her hands in his hair as he kissed her chest trailing his tongue to her breasts licking each of her nipples in turn earning tiny gasps from her so quiet and subtle it was almost as if she were whispering him secrets. He moved down licking between her breasts and kissed down her flat belly. He grabbed her soaked panties and pulled them off her legs throwing them to his wife who caught them smelling her musk on them.

Lisanna stayed quiet, her breath stilled, as Natsu kissed her thighs. He palmed her sex and with callused fingers parted her flesh. Moving in her teasingly licked her slit flicking and prodding her making her ache for more.

"Pl-Please Natsu give me more." She begged. Hearing her plea he aqueoused plunging his tongue into her hole making her moan. Lucy laid down next to her on the bed pulling her face in for a searing kiss their lips locking together in fiery passion. Their tongues dueled for dominance Lucy swallowed her moans gaining authority in the kiss taking advantage of the waves of pleasure washing over her. Unwilling to simply lay back and accept it Lisanna reached over and ran her hand down Lucy's side feeling her way to her womanhood brushing her clit with her fingertips.

She was already wet with excitement and now it was Lisanna's turn to swallow her moans of pleasure. "Oh Lisanna." Lucy said grinning, "OH baby more," She moaned moving atop her mashing their breasts together as she kissed her newfound lover something fierce. Lucy moved her hips grinding her core against her fingers. Lisanna happily responded in kind slipping another finger inside her dripping quim. Natsu's licking stopped. From above she could see him his face moist with her juices he kissed his wife's back and with the clatter of a metal buckle on the floor she knew what was coming next.

She cried out as Natsu thrust into her screaming to the heavens above only to be silenced again with one of Lucy's fiery kisses. His pulsing cock sent an immediate rush through her body. He gave her a second to adjust to his throbbing member penetrating her and then began moving gyrating in practiced controlled thrusts filling her with every inch as he buried himself to the hilt within her.

Natsu's thrusts spurred Lisanna on she pumped her soaked fingers in Lucy's honeypot swirling them about making her cringe in delight. "Oh Baby more! More! You're going to make cum baby don't stop Lisanna give me more."

Furiously Lisanna moved her fingers slipping in another finger upping the ante. She felt Lucy's juices drip on her and stream down her body. As Natsu pounded her twat with reckless abandon. Lucy claimed her lips again feeling both their orgasms building they knew they were close standing on the edge of the cliff together all they had to do was jump.

Their climax hit. Their building pleasure exploded like a supernova making them scream together in delight. Their screams of rapture sent Natsu over the edge with them. He roared like the dragon he was and fired his hot load into her his seed poured into her. He pulled out of her and she felt his cum trickle out of her and stain the bedsheets. Lucy kissed her again feeling the climax subside riding the high of their shared pleasure. "That was intense." Lisanna breathed as Lucy broke the kiss.

"Night's not over yet sugar." Lucy said trailing a kiss down her sweaty body. "I still need to show you some love." Natsu moved away allowing Lucy to move between her legs. She licked her pussy slurping up some of Natsu's cum. "I'm going to rock your world all over again baby." She said.

Lisanna laid back in the sheets as Natsu set down next to her grabbing one of her breasts this was going to be one hell of a night.


	2. The insatiable Cana

"Bottoms up!" Cana cheered as Mirajane set another mug of alien front of her. "What's wrong with you?" Lucy asked sipping her milkshake.

"Problem?" Cana groaned. "Not you too Lucy… how many times do I have to tell people? I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM! You know I know my limit and I haven't gained any weight so what's the problem Blondie?"

"I… I was more talking about how little you've been drinking… usually by now you're tipping back barrels not mugs… you know you tend to drink less when you're stressed."

"Yeah well things have been rather slow lately there isn't any action going on… the guild's been rather quiet and my last couple of jobs were a walk in the park."

"So?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow. "I never really thought of you as a brawl seeker like Natsu or Grey."

"I'm not." Cana said taking a healthy gulp from her mug of ale. "I… just you know."

"Got urges?" said Lucy remembering a particular conversation in the past.

"Yeah… I've been single again for too long… and I was hoping to meet someone on my last few jobs… what's a girl have to do around here to get laid?"

"What about Bacchus?" Lucy asked. "He seemed pretty sweet on you during the grand magic games lacked manners though."

Canna laid her head down on the bar. "Don't remind me of that drunk… bastard might have an iron liver but he was no fun… I took him up on his advances a month ago only to have him pass out drunk the moment he reached his release… I had to finish myself off if you know what I mean?"

"Oh." Lucy said. "That's too bad."

"What's with you rich girl?" Canna asked. "Usually you get all flustered when I talk about my sex life… and I've already told you more than usual."

Lucy took a long sip of her milkshake contemplating what she was going to say next. "Cana." She said looking into her dark brown eyes. "I think I can help you with your problem."

"Oh yeah?" she asked looking into her mug swirling the contents in the bottom around for her own amusement. "Thinking of letting me borrow Natsu for a night or two?" she asked facetiously before downing the last of the dark ale.

"Kind of." Lucy said making the brunette almost gag on the last of her dark ale.

"What!" she said looking the blond straight in the eyes. "What do you mean sort of?"

"Well…" Lucy began lowering her voice not wanting to be overheard by everyone in the guild she was glad all the dragonslayers were gone at the moment nothing escaped from their razor sharp hearing. "Me and Natsu… we've been wanting to spice things up a little lately and we've opened ourselves up to… bringing people in."

"You want to experiment a threesome with me?" Canna asked leaning in her face slightly pink. Lucy didn't know if she'd managed to actually discomfort her or if the booze was just flushing her face. "Well… not really… you see… you're not the first person we've invited to do this… we've already had one with a friend."

"Really?! Who?!" Canna asked looking flabbergasted she'd always taken Lucy for a prude and Natsu? She didn't know what to think of this. You think you know someone so well spend years of trust with them and still they manage to surprise you.

"Not telling." Lucy said. "Sorry but we all agreed to be discreet and this doesn't need to be a threesome… I could just… lend you Natsu for the night… I'd like to at least watch if that's ok with you?"

Cana paused before a thin smile crossed her lips. "Ok… sure… why not blondie."

…

"So where is Natsu?" Canna asked as Lucy unlocked the door to her apartment stepping inside the dark entryway.

"He's on a job with Happy." She explained shedding her coat.

"Without you?" she asked. "I thought you two were inseparable?"

"Oh we are," Lucy explained leaving her shoes by the door. Canna did the same along with her hanging her jacket on the coat rack. "But well Happy's been feeling neglected lately with the two of us getting so much alone time the poor guy's been feeling lonely so they thought they'd take a job together like old times. He should be back any time now." She explained for her moving to go upstairs.

"I see." Cana said moving in behind her. She closed the distance and put her hands on her thin waist squeezing her and reeling her in. "Then I hope he doesn't mind if we get started without him."

"Cana!" Lucy exclaimed her tone of both sly joy and eager surprise. "If you wanted me to have fun with you as well you should have said so… I didn't know you wanted me like that."

"Are you kidding?" she said turning the young blond around. "You think you're the only girl in the guild to have a third wheel at their party?" She leaned in and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Besides… I really like blonds." She took Lucy's ear in her mouth and began nibbling earning a sigh from the golden haired woman in front of her.

Lucy grabbed her thighs and ran them up her jeans past her flat toned belly and found her target on her back. She grabbed the ties to her bikini and pulled them free letting the little garment fall on the stairs. Cana sighed with both pleasure and excitement feeling the cool air flow over her breasts her pulse quickening as Lucy gently ran a delicate finger over her hardening brown nipple.

"Oh Lucy." Cana said grinning. "You have no idea how much I needed this… to be touched like this."

Lucy leaned forward and silenced her with a kiss. "You mean being touched like a woman?" She whispered. "I know what you mean… when Natsu first kissed me… a fire of my own awoke… and I've been unable to douse it. And do you know what?" She asked licking the brunettes exposed throat. "I don't want to."

Their lips locked again and it was like a jerry can had been poured on two raging fires. Their tongues met and twisted together their hands explored each other's bodies. Cana grabbed Lucy's button down shirt and pulled it apart ripping the buttons off. They clattered on the floor like marbles bouncing down the wooden stairs and off the walls. Lucy didn't care about her torn shirt all her attentions were focused on Cana.

They bit, licked, grabbed, caressed, scratched, kissed, pinched, sighed, gasped, moaned, and growled. Unhooked... Cana freed her bra and let it fall away leaving her in a torn shirt with her breasts exposed. Cana leaned down and took one of her nipples in her mouth and sucked greedily with her hand possessively grabbing the other. Lucy gasped and stroked her brown hair with her hand gently she guided her down helping lay her down on the stairs. They weren't going to make it to the bed. Hell she didn't want to the stairs were fine.

Lucy locked her gaze with her current lover and cupped her crotch. Cana moaned with excitement as Lucy rubbed her through her jeans. "Oh yes…" she exclaimed. "Yes."

Lucy rubbed her feeling her wetness soak through her own jeans. "Oh my Cana." Lucy said smugly. "You're flooding."

"Don't talk." Cana commanded. "Get these pants off now rich girl!"

Lucy grinned in satisfaction and unbuttoned her jeans pulling them off by the legs and tossing them down the stairs to be forgotten in their carnal feasting. Her soaked through lacy red panties soon followed them. Cana gave a little mewl as Lucy licked her dripping twat. Lucy slid two fingers inside her and worked her hand as she teased her clit with her tongue. She looked up and across the expanse of the beautiful woman's naked body from her writhing stomach beating their guild seal to her perfect breasts bouncing and heaving with her chest.

Cana moaned looking down at the blond bombshell eating her out. Lucy removed her two fingers from her honeypot and licked her juices off of them before diving headfirst back into her wetlands her mouth and tongue more voracious than ever. Cana let her head fall back in ecstasy she stared blissfully at the ceiling and felt the jolts of pleasure consume her.

She cried to the heavens as the climax came and rocked her body she closed her eyes and felt her dam burst. She bucked her body as her river of nectar sprung forth. Lucy watched in both surprise and amazement as she squirted all over her face and chest. She'd never seen anyone other than herself squirt before and that was only after some long intimate nights making love to Natsu.

"Oh wow." Cana said. "I must have been needing this more than I thought."

Lucy crawled up her body and claimed her lips. They made out passionately with Cana breaking away to lick up some of her own juices. Lucy was positively soaked in both her current lovers own nectar and sweat her white ripped button down clung to her skin wet hugging her breasts and sides. Cana's hand roamed southward and crawled up Lucy's skirt. Her fingers slipped between the linings of her wet panties and found her sex.

Lucy moaned opening her half lidded eyes to look lustfully at her friend. Cana moved her fingers and Lucy responded in kind moving her hips in rhythm with her fingers. Lucy reached her own hand down and generously caressed Cana's pussy as well. They both moved in unison together pleasuring one another.

"Take off your panties." Cana said in a gasp feeling her own pleasure rising back up again. Lucy nodded and stood for a second only to let the panties fall to her ankles and pool around her feet. She kicked them away like vermin and laid back down atop her friend. She knew were Cana was going she grabbed the hem of her skirt and pulled it up revealing her dripping snatch.

Cana positioned herself and soon their wet slick pussies were rubbing against one another like a well-oiled machine. They grinded themselves against one another and soon the halls were echoing their symphony of pants cries and moans and the loud distinct sound of wet flesh against wet flesh.

Their pace quickened and their mewls of joy and pleasure increased in tone and frequency as they neared their peak. They moved grinded against one another knowing they were nearing their finish.

As the orgasm hit them both for a second they were stiff and silent like two statues immortalized in this single blissful moment. Then came their screams of rapture they cried out in unison and Lucy collapsed atop her newfound lover. Their breasts mashed together nipples rubbing against each other and sending more pleasurable sparks up their sensitive bodies as they gathered energy for another kiss.

"That… was… amazing." Lucy whispered. "Absolutely fantastic."

"Oh… oh yes it was." Cana breathed. "We need to do this again." She said looking up and grinning. "Hope you're ready for some fun tonight Natsu." Cana said. "Because me and rich girl are just getting started."

Lucy rolled off Cana and looked down the stairs at Natsu. Even though he was several steps down he seemed to tower over both of them and his toothy grin seemed to stretch for miles. He had his hand out and dangling from one finger were Cana's Lacy red panties still soaked through with her juices. Lucy didn't even hear him come in. She was too distracted by Cana while she was doing her best to give him a show.

"You bet I'm ready." He said eyeing them both. "The question is can you keep up with me after all that? Cuz believe me I'm all fired up."

Natsu picked both the naked up from the stairs tucking them both under each arm as he raced up the stairs to the bedroom. He kicked the door open and tossed both girls onto the bed. They giggled as Natsu moved to unbutton his shirt. They both stood and moved to his side Lucy claimed her boyfriend's lips.

"Let us handle that Natsu." Cana said opening his shirt revealing his toned chest. As Lucy broke the kiss Cana moved in claiming his lips as well. Her hands unbuckled his belt and let his trousers fall to the floor. "Happy to see me?" Cana teased grabbing his cock. She ran her thumb over his head. Natsu growled hungrily in response. She looked to Lucy smirking. "Oh he really is a dragon isn't he?" She said seeing his response.

"Definitely." Lucy said kissing her bare shoulder. "Are you ready to ride the dragon?"

Cana grinned squeezing Natsu's cock. "Can I?" She asked.

"Definitely." Lucy said again shrugging off the torn remains of her shirt. "How about you Natsu? Are you ready?"

Natsu just smiled in response. Cana just led him back to the bed by his manhood falling back onto their sheets. She crawled up and spread her legs prepared for the wild ride Lucy promised. She recalled back to the day everyone learned Natsu and Lucy had hooked up. And how Lucy wasn't able to walk straight for a week or two.

Lucy fell onto the bed beside her giggling and smiling. Natsu Leaned down and found her lips. Kissing her deeply his hand grabbed one of her breasts as he positioned himself at her gate. He trust into her hard direct and fierce. Natsu wasn't handling her like some delicate little virgin. She wanted the dragon Lucy bragged about and she wanted it now. Her arms stretched out and she grabbed the bars of the bed. Natsu broke the kiss and began moving rough and hard inside her. Cana looked up at the ceiling and moaned her body already sensitive from two orgasms.

Lucy smiled at her getting plowed by her boyfriend. She moved over and kissed her grabbing her breasts and pinching her nipple. "Oh fuck Cana… This is just too hot." She said breaking the kiss. She got up and the next thing Cana knew Lucy was straddling her face leaning forward to kiss her boyfriend. Lucy squealed as Cana licked her dripping honeypot burying her face into her snatch. She released her grip on the bars and grabbed Lucy's ass spreading her cheeks to give her cute little asshole a nice tonguing. Lucy arched her back smashing her ample chest into her boyfriends to kissed her neck as he still fucked Cana.

The pleasure mounted moist flesh grinded against flesh. Cana's walls tightened against Natsu his cock pulsed as he cum inside of her. Lucy screeched as she crashed onto the bed screaming as a new climax took her. And Cana cried out squirming on the bed. Natsu laid down next to her caressing her as she rode out the orgasm.

"And we're not even close to being done Cana… you've woken the dragon and he doesn't stop." Lucy said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter two sorry it took so long but I plan on writing more soon for this and other stories. If you have an idea of a person you think should join our favorite couple tell me and I'll try to make it work. Next chapter Natsu gets to join in on the fun and show Cana just how much energy a dragonslayer really has.**


	3. The improper princess Hisui

Lucy dashed down the street her heels clopping on the cobblestone streets of Crocus as she took chase. The thief in front of her dashed away his magic shoes kicking into gear and he took off like a bullet. Smoke was filling the street swirling wildly as he ran, behind them the Drunk Rat pub was ablaze thanks to a temperamental dragon slayer.

"He's getting away Natsu!" She cried as she hurried determined not to let him get away.

"You're not exactly hot on his heels either." Natsu protested shooing fire behind him trying to keep up with the speedster.

Lucy sighed watching her rent money speed off. She looked over as they passed a magic mobile shop. "I'll be right back." Lucy said turning towards the shop and hopping onto the bench seat and grabbing the SE-plug strapping onto her arm.

"I'm faster than that piece of junk!" Natsu protested as she powered up the engine and put it into gear.

"Not after you used over half your magic destroying a bar full of thieves." She scoffed as the mobile accelerated.

Natsu gritted his teeth and jumped onto the vehicle instantly regretting in as his body was wracked with waves of nausea. "Damnit." He groaned trying to hold his lunch down. Lucy ignored her dizzy boyfriend her mind on the hunt as she poured her magic into the car determined to catch up to their target.

She followed the speedy thief's dust trail redlining the engine as she took a hard turn tires screeching as building and people passed them by in a blur. Lucy grabbed her keys spotting the thief just ahead. "Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" she cried summoning her favorite marksman. The horse man appeared atop their cab bow drawn and ready.

"Stop that man!" Lucy ordered her spirit determined to settle her rent for the next month.

"Yes ma'am!" He said releasing the arrow with perfect accuracy. The arrow struck the thief's magic shoes with pinpoint precision tripping their target.

"Yes!" She exclaimed seeing him skid on the ground beaten. "Thanks Sagittarius!" She said hitting the break passing by the downed thief trying to slow. She struggled to control the magic mobile trying to turn and stop the right-side wheels lifting off the ground as the vehicle rolled onto its side crashing through the glass window of a shop customers screaming in terror.

Lucy opened her eyes finding herself safely tucked inside Horologium pressed against Natsu. "Thanks Horologium." She called as she rushed out her blood pumping. Their thief was recovering standing up and removing the arrow from his shoe ready to make a dash. Lucy grabbed her Fleuve d'étoiles attacking with her whip the length wrapping around his leg tripping him once more. "Got you!" She exclaimed reeling him in.

"I caught him Natsu." She cried beaming proudly. Natsu crawled from the wreckage of the crash nauseous from Lucy's crazy driving giving her a thumb up.

…

"I went overboard." Lucy whined looking at the job flyer. The sun was setting over Crocus bathing them in orange light.

Natsu chuckled a bit. "Hey property damage is a Fairy Tail specialty." Natsu said flashing her a grin. "It just means you're one of us."

Lucy sighed brushing back her golden hair smiling to herself. He was good at cheering her up. "But we lost almost all of the bounty paying off the damages… It was enough for two month split between us."

"We still have a couple thousand jewel left," he said looking up at the orange sky. "And besides it's a double job." Natsu looked back over to his girlfriend a large diamond charm hanging off a gold chain. "Do you really have to wear that?" he asked seeing the facets of the diamond catch the light and glitter.

"Hey just because we agreed to return this doesn't mean I can't enjoy how good it looks on me." The luck of this was perfect, a bounty for a thief and a hefty job returning a piece of jewelry he'd stolen. It was one of the biggest diamonds she'd ever seen. And growing up a Heartfilia she'd seen some big diamonds.

"At least with this I'll get more than a few months breathing room." She said holding the stone up admiring it.

"What if… what if you didn't have to pay rent?" he asked her.

"You have some genius to get me out of paying rent?" she responded skeptically letting the stone hang from its chain.

"Well you wouldn't have to pay rent if you lived in my place." He said looking at her.

Lucy stopped and looked at him. "You want me to move in with you and Happy?" she asked him a little stunned.

"It'd mean you wouldn't have to pay rent." He said stopping to face her. "Is that a problem?" he asked.

Lucy looked at him a and giggled. "Of course, I'll move in with you dummy." She said reaching out to playfully ruffle his hair. "You just caught me off guard."

They continued to walk together on their way to return the necklace to their mysterious client. Lucy had a spring in her step and Natsu felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. "Though I don't know about moving into that little cottage of yours." She explained. "I mean it's so cramped and you two live in just the one room. I'd like some space and some privacy."

"Aw come on," he sighed, "Happy and I have a lot of good memories in that place, we worked so hard to buy it."

"Well I don't that little blue cat catching us being intimate with each other." She shot back knowing her salmon haired boyfriend was resistant to change. "Or other people." She said blushing a bit remembering their few nights spent with Lisanna and Cana in her apartment.

"How about you move into my apartment?" she suggested unable to contain her smile. _We're moving in together._

"That's a girl's apartment." He complained.

"You practically live there already." She countered.

"I thought you wanted to stop paying rent?" he sighed staring at the setting sun in the horizon.

"I do," she agreed. "But your place is way too small and we don't have the jewel to buy a bigger place. Besides it'll be easier with us splitting the rent. Then we could start saving up for a place of our own."

"I suppose," Natsu sighed clearly not completely onboard with the idea.

"We'll talk about it later." Lucy said as they stopped at their meeting place stepping inside to a well-lit pub. "We were told to meet the client in the back room." She explained approaching the counter asking the bartender to use the back room.

The burly giant of a bartender handed them a key with the private room number and lead them to the back room. Unlocking the door, they stepped inside where a woman sat covered in a white cloak, hood concealing her face. Her hands rested in her lap posture perfect as she sat.

"Close the door." The stranger told them voice sounding familiar. They obeyed and once they were alone the woman pulled back her hood showing her lush green hair.

…..

Hisui E. Fiore sat across from them smiling. "Thank you for coming," she said with a nod as they sat across from her. "My mother's necklace looks good on you Lucy Heartfilia." She teased making the busty blond blush immediately removing it and placing it on the table in front of the green-eyed beauty.

"Uh sorry princess." She apologized looking away.

"Please just call me Hisui, I like to think of us as friends." She said picking up the large diamond inspecting it. "I knew Fairy Tail could return this safely."

"Why the need for the secrecy?" Natsu asked looking at her. "How'd that necklace get stolen? And why not just tell us who you were?"

"The necklace was stolen as it was being repaired by a jeweler." Hisui explained to him. "And I didn't use my real name because if people knew who that necklace belonged to thieves and treasure hunters would come out of the woodwork to get it."

"I see," Lucy said leaning back in her chair tired from a long day of work. "Well we're honored to work for the royal family."

The princess reached into her cloak and handed her an envelope. "Here's your money as promised, I even included a bonus." She explained with a friendly smile.

"Great, there's even time to catch an overnight train home." Lucy said taking the envelope from her pleased by how thick it was.

"Oh no." Natsu said looking a little dizzy at just the mention of the train. "I just dealt with your crazy driving. I don't have it in me for an all-night train ride."

Lucy giggled, she'd never driven a magic mobile before. All things considered she thought she did well, but she was sure it was hell on Natsu's motion sickness. "Fine we'll find an inn and pay for a room for and catch the morning train."

Hisui smiled at the two of them. "How about I save you two some money." Hisui offered them pulling her hood back up. "You can stay the night in the palace." She offered them standing her white cloak concealing her face.

"Really?" Lucy asked her looking at the princess as she gracefully moved to the door. "Stay in the Mercurius Castle for the night?"

"Of course," She offered waiting for them to follow her out. "I'm more than happy to have you… I don't really get many guests in the palace so please join me." She said stepping out into the loud smoky pub completely anonymous to the drinkers stepping out into the cobblestone streets. Natsu and Lucy followed her heading towards the castle towering above the city.

…

Hisui laughed putting her wine glass down as her body shook with laughter as Natsu and Lucy regaled her with the story of catching the thief earlier that day. Lucy had just finished telling her about how she managed to crash the magic mobile after stopping their swift footed burglar. "Yeah I'd probably be a bloody mess right now if Horologium hadn't saved my ass." Lucy laughed cheeks rosy from the wine.

Dinner was winding down and Natsu was finishing off the meal grabbing the candles off their tables biting off the tiny flames like pieces of candy. They'd eaten their fill and were into their second bottle of wine as they sat on a balcony enjoying the view of Crocus. "I then singlehandedly restrained that nuisance and we turned in his bounty before heading over to meet you."

Hisui smiled taking another sip of her wine. "And thanks for that." She said looking down at the diamond necklace they'd returned to her.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Natsu said mouth half full of fire. "It's just a shiny rock in the end."

"Don't listen to him," Lucy said rolling her eyes. "He doesn't understand nice things."

"Well he's dating you, isn't he?" Hisui teased Lucy making her blush.

Natsu laughed patting his full belly. "She's got you there Lucy." Natsu jibed playfully nudging her with a with his elbow. "I got good enough taste to fall for you."

"Ok fine," Lucy said punching his shoulder. "You have good taste in girls," She told him sticking her tongue out. "Just remember that diamonds are a girl's friend. It'll help you in the future."

Hisui laughed at their antics watching the two of them. "How long have the two of you been together?" she asked propping her head up on her elbow.

"Almost a year now." Lucy said looking back at her goofball lovingly. "But honestly this was growing between us since we first met." She explained to the princess taking Natsu's hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Yeah well, it took us some time to figure things out." Natsu said eating the final flame off the candelabra. "But we managed to fit things together."

"Took us long enough." Lucy agreed grabbing her glass downing the last of her wine.

Hisui stood and stretched, "Who's ready for a bath?" she asked them both.

"Oh, yes please, a bath sounds heavenly." Lucy said standing with her. "You too Natsu!" she snapped looking down at him.

"What? Why?" he protested.

"Because you still have ash in your hair from when you burned down that bar." She lectured patting the top of his head seeing the flecks on ash fly from his hair. "Bath!"

Natsu grumbled about being forced to bathe.

"I'll send a servant to show you to the men's bath." Hisui told Natsu as she went off towards the women's bath with Lucy. They moved towards the woman's changing area and undressed together. They donned oriental bathrobes and walked down towards the women's bath.

"Oh wow!" Lucy said looking at the massive bath chamber almost dumbfounded. It seemed more like an outdoor hot spring an indoor bath, the water steaming and cherry blossom trees blooming as if it was spring despite them nearing fall. Mossy rocks and beds of grass made her almost forget there was a stone roof overhead. "You get to bathe here every day?" Lucy asked turning to the green haired beauty.

Hisui looked over and nodded at her flashing her grin. "Yeah, the trees are enchanted to always bloom and the blossoms dissolve in the water making it fragrant and cleansing." She explained stripping off her thin cotton bathrobe and hanging it off a conveniently placed branch. Everything in this room seemed to be contoured for the bather's convenience but still look organic and natural. Lucy couldn't help but admire Hisui's body, her pale porcelain skin and petite body. She couldn't help but admire her ass, it was tight and plump compacted enticingly. Ever since Lucy had started experimenting with Natsu inviting Lisanna into their bed followed closely by Cana, she'd been noticing other women's bodies more. And right now she liked what she was seeing.

"How I wish I was a princess." She mused aloud pulling off the thin cotton robe and hanging it on the low hanging tree branch next to Hisui's. They stepped slowly into the water letting it warm them from the feet up as they settled in to the warm water blossom peddles floating all around them. "Ah," they sighed together in contentment setting in. Blond and green hair swirled around them in the water as they sank down to the necks.

"This is nirvana." Lucy exclaimed finding a conveniently submerged rock to sit on.

"It's pretty nice," Hisui agreed looking over at her leaning against the rock wall of the water. "So, who made the first move?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Lucy replied looking her way enjoying the warmth.

"When you and Natsu got together," She explained to her, "Which one of you make the first move?"

"Natsu," Lucy said blushing lightly as she recalled the memory. "We were in danger and I was hurt… and he told me I wasn't allowed to die because I had to stick around to be his girlfriend." She giggled lightly at his brash motivation. "He told me then that he loved me and that's why I wouldn't die."

"That's romantic," she said with a smile. "I mean it's headstrong and irrational, but here you are alive and with him. Just like he said you would."

Lucy chuckled seeing exactly what she meant. "What's with your interest in Natsu and I's relationship?" she asked not minding the questions but finding it a little odd.

"I'm sorry," She said her breasts floating up the surface as he stared up at the ceiling. "I'm just naturally curious. I don't get away much and I'm not really meeting anyone so I just like to hear about things like this. I guess I just like to live vicariously like that, I'm always reading romantic novels and that stuff.

Lucy looked at her and giggled. "Don't be embarrassed we all do that." She said pushing off her rock and swimming towards the lovely princess. "You can ask me whatever you want about Natsu and I's love life, we don't really have any big secrets or anything."

Hisui turned to her and smiled. "Alright thanks." She said dipping her head down soaking her green hair coming back up with the blossom peddles clinging to her hair and skin. "What was your first date?" she asked her deciding to fire away.

Lucy giggled, "Honestly we didn't really go on any kind of official date until we were a couple months in. Until that point Natsu just hung around with me like we always did before only we kissed and held hands and all that other couple stuff. After a while I berated him saying we needed to break the routine, for a week I thought he ignored me but when we went on a job together I he surprised me. The job he grabbed was a fake he planned with Mirajane and he took me to Hargeon where we first met. We went shopping, and had lunch at this pub I took him and Happy to as a thank you on that day and spent the rest of the day at the beach, I wore this cute little bikini I'd bought shopping earlier and I know Natsu liked it. Then instead of catching the train back that night we booked a room at the inn together."

"Just the one room?" Hisui asked curiously.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah… that night was our first time." She told her looking over at her. "We were both virgins and were inexperienced. But we endured the awkwardness together and I'll always hold that night close in my heart."

"Lucy." Hisui said tentatively. "What's it like to make love?"

Lucy took a breath contemplating how to explain it to her. "Well… uh… I guess it's like being in your own world."

"Your own world?" Hisui repeated not really understanding what she meant.

"Yeah," Lucy said. "The intensity just pulls your focus in that you seem to forget everything else around you. You're hyper aware of every touch and even though things can get sweaty and exhausting but you keep going aware of not just your own pleasure but the sensations of your partner. And it's not always the same it changes and everyone's different at it in their own way."

"I thought you and Natsu were both virgins?" Hisui asked wondering what she meant by other people.

"We were," Lucy confirmed. "But uh… Natsu and I started experimenting letting other women join us in bed." She confessed looking at her.

"Oh," Hisui said face turning a little red. "So, uh… what's it like with other girls?"

"Well," Lucy said pondering the thought, "I've only been with two so far but they're… softer. Natsu's the only guy I've been with and he's usually… rough. In a good way really, he's passionate and it makes me feel desired the way he touches me with those hands. He's strong and muscular and he pulls me close and tight against his muscled chest. But girls, their skin is soft and the ones I've been with were gentle and understanding but fierce and confident with my body, they understood my body very well."

"That sounds really nice." She said turning away a little flushed.

Lucy swam closer moving next to her. "Hisui?" she asked her looming close.

"Yeah?" She asked voice low.

"Do you want to experience any of these things for yourself?" she asked looking her over she was quivering but she seemed to notice her looking at her when she talked about making love to other women.

"I… I do," She admitted finding her voice shaking a bit as she looked at Lucy looming close. "But I'm nervous, I've never even been kissed."

"Do you want to be kissed" Lucy asked her quietly inching closer and closer.

Hisui didn't respond, she only gave a single tiny nod.

"Can I kiss you?" the blond asked her honey brown eyes drinking her in.

Hisui nodded again the motion so small it was easy to miss.

Lucy could see she was nervous, she'd never taken another girl's virginity before. She didn't want to push her to far or into anything uncomfortable. "It's just a kiss," she assured her reaching her hand out to touch her cheek. "We'll see if things progress from there." She promised.

Lucy leaned forward and claimed her soft lips. It was just a kiss, simple and chaste at first but their lips brushed together and steadily it began to deepen. Soon their tongues dueled and Lucy pressed her against the stone wall their breasts mashing together as their lithe petite bodies pushed together. She slowly broke the kiss a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Lucy leaned her forehead against her head. "Did you like that?" Lucy asked tone hushed.

"Yeah." The princess answered her dark green eyes gazing into her lovely brown eyes. They breathed deeply and Lucy found herself caught up in the intensity of the moment feeling charged by that deep kiss.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Lucy asked cupping her cheek.

"Yeah," She said eyes hazed with lust she stood upright in the water. Lucy reached out and grabbed her breast the lovely pink nipple poking her palm. She kissed her neck licking up drops of the sweet bath water. The water even tasted good in here, it smelled like roses and tasted like fruit she needed to come to Crocus more often, especially if she could kiss Fiore's princess again.

She moaned softly bringing her hands up running her wet fingers through Lucy's blond hair. She groped her breast and nipped lightly at the soft flesh of her throat.

"Why don't my breasts feel like this when I'm the one touching them?" she asked chucking slightly as she played with her golden hair.

"Because my touch excites you." Lucy explained licking down her chest nearing her breasts as she squeezed her soft squishy breasts rolling the hardened nipple between her fingers. "Have you ever masturbated?" She asked listened to her mewl as she flicked her tongue out and flicked the pink nipple tasting the hardened bud watching it jiggle.

"I thought about it." Hisui confessed looking down at Lucy playing with her breasts kissing and playing with her nipples. "But it never seemed like something for a proper princess to do."

"And is this what a proper princess would do?" Lucy asked her licking between her breasts collecting water droplets running down her chest tasting up the sweet magical bath water with her tongue.

"I don't think I want to be a proper princess." Hisui said with a pleasurable sigh. "I want," she said pausing with a little moan. "I want you to make love to me."

Lucy looked up at her smiling. "You want me to take your virginity?" Lucy asked feeling honored to be asked to be this girl's first.

"Yes, please!" she pleaded touching her face and pulling it up to her own kissing her. Lucy moaned into the kiss as the princess took some initiative. Lucy smiled into the tender kiss turning up the passion tongue exploring her mouth. Hisui draped her arms around the bosom blonde's shoulders pulling her close. Lucy leaned back crashing backwards into the water pulling her under with her. The warm water enveloped them and their blond and green hair floated around as they kissed each other deeply beneath the blossom speckled water.

They surfaced and giggled together. "So, you ready to try this?" Lucy asked her.

Hisui sighed and turned away taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm tired of just reading books and listening to stories. I want to know what it is to make love, to be touched, sexually. I just never imagined I'd be trying this with another woman."

Lucy stepped forward the movement making tiny waves the floating blossoms moving in her wake as she stepped right up to Hisui her breasts pressing against the princesses back. "You know, when we're done with this amazing bath… you can join Natsu and I."

Lucy embraced her from behind hands wrapping around and cupping both her breasts. "Really?" she asked as Lucy leaned down kissing her neck wet blond hair cascading down past her shoulder the water dripping off onto her breasts. "You're sure?"

"Yeah," Lucy said her right hands slowly roaming down her flat toned belly. "I've shared him before, you can know what it's like to be with a man."

"Thank you," Hisui said as she felt Lucy's hand circle her navel and continue southward, her pussy was burning in anticipation as Lucy's fingers left fiery trails in their wake journeying to her burning core. "Isn't it strange sharing your boyfriend with other women?" she asked her feeling strange about all of this.

"It was a little at first." Lucy said grinning to herself as she found a shaved patch of hair cut into a neat little rectangle. "But it's about more than just having sex with other people, it's about trust, about seeing that our relationship is deeper than the physical, that while Natsu may enjoy another woman and her body the one her loves is me."

Lucy's fingers found her pussy beneath the water and hot to the touch. The princess moaned softly as her digits deftly parted the folds of flesh. "I see," she whispered feeling Lucy's fingers slowly slide into her womanhood and her hand fondled her breast, "It's exploring the depths of your relationship, seeing that you're connected in ways beyond the physical."

"Exactly," Lucy said curling her fingers inside her making the beautiful princess shudder a cry escaping her lips. "That feel good?" the blonde asked as she began to pump her fingers inside her.

"Yeah," She panted her hips beginning to move on their own grinding down onto Lucy's loving fingers. Hisui turn her head to face the beautiful spirit mage and kissed her hungrily the kiss full of passion, emotion biting lips and dueling tongues. Hisui broke it crying out as she felt a jolt of pleasure zap her.

"You feel that?" Lucy asked rubbing her thumb roughly.

"Uh huh." Hisui nodded panting as she gazed into those beautiful honey brown eyes.

"That's your clitoris," Lucy said pressing it with her thumb. "It's really sensitive and gets swollen when you're aroused."

"I know that," She breathed. "I've read books, remember?"

Lucy giggled. "Sorry." She pushed her into the rock lining of the hot spring. "Lessons in lovemaking should wait for later, let's just enjoy each other first."

Lucy helped her climb up into the grassy side of the spring her body draped over the springs laying on the mossy rock. She propped herself up onto her arms she crooked her head back to look at Lucy lowering her body into the water reaching out she grabbed her cheeks and rose slightly her tongue tasting her pussy.

Hisui moaned feeling that tongue flick her clit. "Oh Lucy, that feels amazing!"

Lucy moaned an appreciation her lips vibrating against her clit making her shudder. She rubbed the swollen flesh and tonged her hole tasting her juices mixed with the tasty bathwater. Hisui moaned and rolled her hips down onto her face loving the feeling of her tongue inside her tasting her pussy.

Lucy pulled her face away licking her lips and kissed one of her ass cheeks as she took her hand and inserting two fingers making her cringe. Burying her face in her ass Lucy tongued her anus making the princess squeak.

"Did you just," She trailed off looking back at her as best she could.

"Lick your asshole?" Lucy finished looking back at her with a sinful smirk. "Yeah… you like it?"

"Yes," she whimpered grinding down onto Lucy's fingers, "Please, give me more! Lick my asshole!"

Lucy giggled giving her anus another lick teasing her puckered starfish with the tip of her tongue. "That doesn't sound very regal princess." Lucy teased eliciting moans and squeaks with her tongue. "Such filthy language."

"Please," She pleaded.

"Of course, princess," Lucy said giving her another firm lick. "I'll do more than just lick." Kissing her cheeks Lucy pressed her thumb into her ass making her gasp. Lucy kissed her back rising out of the water and slithering up her body leaving a trail of kisses up her spine.

Biting her ear Lucy continued to finger her pussy and ass fearing her near her climax.

Hisui turned her head capturing her lips kissing her passionately fiercely. She ground down harder the two fingers in her pussy, the thumb in her anus, her lips locked with Lucy's.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" She cried and her walls gripped Lucy's fingers like a vice as he she shook with pleasure as her climax struck and coursed through her. She Lucy kept fingering her helping her ride it out as she lay on the ground shaking and panting as she rode out her orgasm. Lucy sat down and watched her orgasm pulling her soaked fingers out of her taking a single finger in her mouth and tasting it.

"Ah, ah, oh God wow." She breathed coming down from the intense rush of pleasure. Hisui opened her eyes and looked up at the pretty blond hovering above her.

"Want a taste?" Lucy asked her holding up her wet finger. The green haired princess nodded and lifted her head taking her finger in her mouth sucking off the juices. "Enjoy your first orgasm?" She asked her brushing strands of green hair.

"Oh yes," she breathed grinning up a her still taking deep breaths. "I've never felt anything like that before… it was amazing."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Lucy said happy to be the one to give her this experience. Hisui rose and kissed her catching Lucy off guard with the sudden movement and tender passion of her lips.

"I want to make you feel like that." She whispered into her ear making Lucy shudder. She said getting up knees on the grass letting Hisui take the lead reminding herself that she was still new at this.

"Go ahead," Lucy told her spreading her legs encouragingly. "I'm all yours princess."

She kissed Lucy's neck and moved down grabbing her sizeable breasts and experimentally licking one of her dusky brown nipples. Lucy sighed enjoying her tentative touches curious. They weren't bold experienced touches like Cana and they weren't soft empathic touches like Lisanna. But they were appreciative and tender touching her like a delicate treasure making her feel desired.

They moved down her flat belly and she cupped her sex palm pressing against her burning core. "You're so soft, and wet." She commented rubbing it lightly.

"Well bath aside you got me riled up," Lucy told her with a smile head lolling back with delight as she felt two fingers slide it. Lucy sighed in pleasure slowly rolling her hips against her probing fingers. "Yeah Hisui, just like that, it feels good." She said breathily looking down at her playing with her ample breasts. Lucy brushed her golden hair back letting it fall down her back as she brought her face back up kissing the princess softly. This was slow and tender lovemaking letting Hisui discover her and touch her. It was pleasant and Lucy enjoyed watching her explore another woman's body making the experience loving and passionate.

Lucy leaned back propping her body up on her elbows as she presented herself to Hisui legs spread. "Would you like to taste me?" she asked her supported backwards on her elbows and knees.

Green eyes surveyed her spread body hungrily and Hisui pulled her fingers out dripping wet and tasted them moaning in appreciation like she just tasted something sweet and delicious. She leaned down kissing her inner thigh looking at her small shaved patch of curly blonde hair. "A triangle, huh?"

"Like it?" Lucy asked with a giggle, "You should try it, it'd go well with your matching carpet."

"I'll keep it in mind." She said running her tongue up her thigh and finding her snatch. Lucy sighed as her tongue slid past her folds. She began licking her pussy moaning softly as she tasted her kissing her clit. Lucy breathed feeling her pleasure slowly build with Hisui's tongue. The slow nature of her lovemaking was thrilling, it was like an ember thrown onto a dry summer forest slowly building into a raging inferno. Lucy gasped feeling her teeth brush her clit. "Use your teeth," Lucy told her, "lightly, on my clit."

Hisui listening taking her swollen nub in her canine lightly biting it lightly as instructed.

"Ah!" Lucy cried feeling the fire burning inside growing, Hisui was growing more vigorous emboldened by Lucy's sounds of pleasure. Hisui was a fast learner and Lucy admired that as she continued to use her mouth to tease her clit as she slid two fingers into her pussy.

"Oh baby," Lucy moaned feeling the inferno rage, "Oh princess, I'm going to cum." A bolt of pleasure hit her, hard. She screeched loudly as a massive orgasm coursed through her body. The Inferno that had been building came crashing down leaving her a quaking ruin.

"Oh Hisui," Lucy breathed smiling up at her. "That was amazing." She complimented pulling her in for yet another kiss.

"Really?" She asked pleased at the compliment.

"Really," Lucy assured her. "It's not every time I orgasm like that." It was true, she was so used to experienced lovers who could quickly bring her to orgasm, but Hisui's slow sensual lovemaking built into a large climax. She didn't always get a release like that, Natsu was the only one so far who'd given her a release like that, and now she wanted more.

"I'm glad," Hisui said with a blush. "It felt amazing seeing you cringe with pleasure knowing I made you feel that, that I could do that for you."

Lucy smiled listening to her ramble. "So, are you ready to go again?" Lucy asked touching her hand. "Natsu's probably waiting for us."

Hisui smiled and stood holding Lucy's hand. "Yeah, but let's shower off first." She suggested.

"Alright," Lucy said brushing a couple of her golden strands of hair away, "Where's the shower around here?"

Hisui stood and Lucy across the room grabbing their white cotton bath robes and moved to the end of the artificial hot spring finding one of the rock formations. Touching a normal looking patch of moss a waterfall started pouring from the top of the rock showering them with hot water.

"This bath is amazing." Lucy said enviously.

"You can also touch this," Hisui showed her pressing on another rock. The waterfall stopped and a second later a warm tropical rain poured from the high ceiling.

"I need to come back here more often." Lucy said looking up at the warm rain spreading her arms. They proceeded to rinse off together in the rain touching, kissing, giggling all in anticipation of greeting Natsu.

…..

Natu had dozed off in the bed. The cool breeze blew in from the open balcony as he waited for the girls to finish bathing. He'd only planned on closing his eyes for a second but ended up snoring like the sleeping dragon he was. A pair of moist lips woke him from his light sleep but he could tell they weren't Lucy's. He opened his eyes and pulled away. "Hisui?" he asked seeing that she was grinning illuminated in the pale silvery moonlight drifting in from the windows.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." She greeted with a little giggle. Lucy was standing behind her grinning proudly. They were both wearing thin cotton bathrobes that clung to damp skin their hair partially dried and smelling of a very expensive type of soap. "It was Lucy's idea, she thought I should wake you with a kiss."

Natsu chuckled pulling himself off the bed. "I thought it was the princess woken with a kiss." He said noticing the thin clingy bathrobes were transparent making out a nipple in the dull light of the moon.

"I'm not much of a princess tonight." She said taking his hand. "Lucy and I were in the bath together and she explained to me that you two were open to having guests in your bedroom. And she'd like me to become one of those guests."

Lucy nodded at him. "She's never been with a man before and I was hoping you could help her with that."

Natsu chuckled as Hisui pulled her off the bed and led her through the dark halls towards her own room. "Of course," Natsu said grinning slyly. "So, you've never been with a guy before?" he asked looking towards Lucy as they stepped into the princess's personal bedroom. "What about a woman?"

Lucy giggled proudly. "Sorry Natsu," she winked. "I couldn't resist."

The door shut behind them and Hisui shed the robe letting it flutter to the floor. Her porcelain white skin glowing in the silvery light of the moon. She turned to face them sitting on the massive bed. Natsu approached shedding his jacket exposing his muscled torso.

"Remember," The green haired beauty told him biting her lip. "I'm a virgin."

Natsu nodded, "I'll be gentle." He promised her.

"Just not too gentle." She said giving him a little smile.

Natsu nodded and bent kissing her. Hisui softly moaned her hands moving to his pants unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his fly. Lucy watched the two, staying close but hanging back to let Hisui enjoy her first time. She'd join in soon but she was getting aroused seeing Hisui remove his pants. Their time in the bath seemed to have emboldened the sheltered princess.

Natsu stepped out of his trousers as they fell pooling on the floor. He pushed the princess down the bed lips locked wither hers. Natsu lay above her hands touching her sides as they kissed touching her soft pale skin, grabbing a squishy breast eliciting a moan from her as he toyed with an erect nipple. Hisui grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down freeing his erect member.

She gasped feeling his manhood press against her thigh. She looked down seeing it. "Is that for me?" She asked him feeling herself growing hot with anticipation.

"Course it is." Natsu said flashing her his goofy grin touching her hand and leading it down to his manhood.

She touched it her delicate fingers wrapping around his fingers around his stiff shaft feeling it pulse in her hand. She tightened her grip amazed with how hard it was, she ran her thumb over the tip feeling a wet sticky drop of precum.

"You like it?" Natsu asked enjoying her curious hands exploring his cock committing the feeling of it to memory watching his reactions as she caressed him.

"Yeah," Hisui squeezing and running her hand up and down his veiny shaft pumping him.

"You ready for it to be inside you?" Lucy asked laying down beside them still dressed in the thin white robe.

Hisui looked over to the blond and smiled turning her gaze back to the pink haired dragon slayer. "Yeah," She said voice nervous but filled with conviction, "I'm ready."

Natsu nodded and kissed her grabbing his manhood and positioning his head at her entrance pulling her into the kiss deepening it further and further as he thrust into her quick and hard breaking her hymen in a single swift move.

Hisui cringed and moaned into the kiss feeling the jolt of pain stab through her. She broke the kiss with a cry as Natsu waited for her to adjust. It felt amazing feeling her womanhood stretched and filled. "Oh Natsu," She moaned clawing at his back nails digging into flesh.

Lucy smiled at her scooting over and giving her a little kiss. "Well there goes your cherry," She said reaching down and touching them where they were joined brining her fingers up shining with blood. "How does it feel princess?"

"Wonderful," She cried wanting more. Natsu began moving slowly holding back for her sake. He pumped into her rhythmically steadily building. Lucy stayed close reaching out and touching the two of them as Natsu's cock bore into her.

"God, you're tight." He complimented with a grunt.

"Try to control yourself," Lucy said snuggling up to the green haired beauty kissing he shoulder. "Remember she just lost her virginity, don't go wild."

"I'm glad you like it." Hisui said looking up at Natsu kissing him again moving her own hips to meet his thrusts timing the movements of their bodies. She noticed Lucy was next to her hand between her legs touching herself as she watched her boyfriend make love to her. Hisui reach out and grabbed the blonde's wrist pulling her hand away from her own crotch. Lucy looked over at her their eyes meeting, Hisui stared back intensely as she pulled Lucy's fingers to her face licking her fingers slick with her own juices tasting her again.

Fingers cleaned the princess brought the blond into a kiss as she reached down finding her moist hot snatch sliding fingers in. Lucy moaned softly into Hisui's mouth as she fingered her. Natsu continued to move inside her picking up speed and power in a controlled tempo. The bed shook with them and Hisui's breasts bounced as she took his length in, Lucy reached out and grabbed a breast pinching a hardened bud between her fingers. Natsu leaned down kissing her throat biting and sucking on the thin flesh.

Hisui held the kiss her finger movements quickening as she felt her climax approaching. She played with the blonde's clit and curled her fingers inside Lucy's pussy as their mouths grew more and more passionate and intense as the building pleasure was becoming too much, Hisui tried to hold back her building orgasm. Her one hand wrapped around Natsu's back she dragged her nails across his tough skin.

Unable to hold back the impending wave of ecstasy she broke the kiss the dam bursting. They held her as she shook and screamed her pussy gripping Natsu's cock as it pulsed side her. Natsu kept thrusting continuing to fuck her his pace quickening. "Ah! Ah! Natsu! Lucy!" She quaked continuing to buck her hips into Natsu's thrusts.

The dragonslayer growled as he found his release. Capturing the princess's lips, he fired his hot load into her.

They lay together in the bed huddled together touching one another affectionately. A long stretch of comfortable silence listening to each other breath. Hisui reached down touching her own pussy and pulling her fingers away covered in Natsu's white cum putting it in her mouth running the thick milky substance over her tongue tasting it. "Mm." She moaned in appreciation. "It's good."

"Tell me about it." Lucy said with a giggle, Hisui felt her moving as the mattress shifted. "You want to taste more?"

"Ye-," Hisui moaned cut off as she felt Lucy's mouth on her snatch licking and sucking on her moist womanhood. Pulling her mouth away Lucy grabbed Hisui's shoulder pulling her upright and into deep opened mouthed kiss her own vaginal juices and Natsu's cum poured into her mouth as they locked lips. Lucy pulled away a long string of cum and saliva stretched between them and broke falling over Lucy's face and chest. Hisui looked at her the moonlight glistening off lips her juices and the remains of Natsu's cum shining, the bit of white dripping down her chest to her nipple.

Hisui lunged forward capturing Lucy's breast in her mouth sucking the cum off and taking her into another kiss. Lucy squeaked in delight as she was pulled into another cum flavored kiss tongues battling. Lucy grabbed her moving her positing her legs she brought their bodies together. Hisui felt her sex brush Lucy's and shuddered. They didn't break the kiss and Lucy reeled her in their breasts mashing together as the forced their pussies to rub together. Natsu rose and moved behind Hisui kissing her shoulders embracing them both in his strong muscular arms as they continued to trib each other their snatches gliding against one another as they grinded against one another to another orgasm their mouths never leaving each other through the exchange.

Untangling from each other they fell away panting. "You're getting bold." Lucy complimented giving her a wink as she wiped the saliva from her mouth the remains of Natsu's cum eaten away from the ravenous Hisui.

"I'll say," Natsu agreed with her.

Hisui noticed he was hard once more and she licked her lips. "Ready to go again Natsu?" she asked him.

"Of course," Natsu said grinning that infectious grin.

Hisui returned it. "Good, I want to try something." She said crawling over to him and pressed him down to the bed with a kiss.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" He asked her reaching up to run his fingers through her hair.

The princess smiled wickedly and turned straddling him her body laying down the length of his body facing his erect cock. She gave it an experimental lick grasping it in her hand tasting the tip. "Lucy, come here and show me how it's done."

Lucy grinned and moved over towards them. "Alright, I'll show you the ropes."

...

**Hey guys I'm glad to have finally updated. I never expected this chapter to wind up being so long but I'm glad to be working on it once more. I'm of course open to ideas for characters to join Natsu and Lucy both in this. Gajeel and Levy are popular and I'm planning to write them joining our star couple. But I wanted to use Hisui because she's hardly ever used for fics and I had a lot of fun writing her as a sheltered princess. Please review and speak your minds and what'd you'd like to see come out of this story. Till next time.**


End file.
